User talk:Kiyuhito
Hi Kiyuhito, thank you a lot for making some corrections to the Wiki for original Japanese materials. I read your page Poltergeist-Kong's Soliloquy and will make adjustments to the wiki as needed. I would be interested to know what you know about the Japan-only Castlevania products, such as Akumajo Dracula Gamebook, Akumajo Densetsu: Genuineness Vampire Hunter, Syousetsu Akumajyo Dracula, Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Manga, Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku, Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga, or any other Castlevania material I am not aware of. If you have any information you would like to see added to the Castlevania Wiki, but aren't comfortable enough with your English to add it directly, please let me know about it and I can add it. Would you mind if I requested certain information, such as, what are the names of the characters in Syousetsu Akumajyo Dracula? Thanks,--Reinhart77 15:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I edited Wiki by the representation of Kong. It cooperates as much as possible though my knowledge is thin. Writing as not "Syousetsu Akumajyo Dracula" but "Akumajyo Dracula: Akuma no chi - chi no akumu (novel)" might be appropriate. Kong was said."JPCVFAN will write the name of the novel-character on the page of Mr. P's Realm one of these days. " --Kiyuhito 11:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) JPCVFAN added the Novel character's profile. (http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/multi/collectibles.htm MrP's Realm) And, some titles were corrected. Kojyo no Shitou (Desperate Fight of the Old Castle), Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu (Demon's Blood - Nightmare Blood), Shinsei Vampire Hunter (Genuine Vampire Hunter).--Kiyuhito 07:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Kotei's info? NO, JPCVFAN's info. I hear that KOUTEI is not active recently.--Kiyuhito 13:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Angela : There is no story in the "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula". "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula" doesn't exist in the IGA's time line. "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula" is not a IGA's canon. Angela will not show up except the "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula". Angela's profile is not open to the public at all. There is not a full name either. Her role is to invite the man to gambling by big boobs. (Most players of the Pachislot are male) The hero gets up by woman's encouragement is a pattern that often exists in the Pachislot's movie. It is not Reviving magic spell.　--Kiyuhito 10:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification on the Pachislot game. It does look like there's more to Angela's revival dance than just inspiration though. There's a parody comic panel that shows her actually reviving him with a needle (http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pachi_4-Panel_6.JPG here), which could be a stand-in/spoof for magic. Even if there isn't a full profile for Angela, she does have some dialog in the game (including an introduction) that might give us insights to what her role is other than fan service. Also, even if the pachislot game isn't in Iga's timeline, I do wonder if Curse of Darkness or Dracula's Curse are in the pachislot's timeline. Of course, none of that might be explained and there really might be no story to the game.--Reinhart77 01:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I think that I can understand my remark if you can play the Pachislot Akumajo Dracula.http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/13898462 For me to be able to do is only to offer the play video. However, information that you obtain is a little.--Kiyuhito 06:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I think that "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula" are more correct than "Akumajo Dracula Pachislot". Dracula shouts "Pachislot Akumajo Dracula" in the end of trailer.--Kiyuhito 07:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) You are correct, that is the term used on the sound track disc too (http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/File:13235-1246303347.jpg). I'll update it again.--Reinhart77 18:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Japanese Title "Akumajo Dracula" or "Demon Castle Dracula". I think that it is necessary to adjust the name to one. I support "Akumajo Dracula". --Kiyuhito 12:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) talk:Games Pachislot and Medal. Because these are not exported, calling "Akumajo Dracula" is appropriate. --Kiyuhito 12:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Agreed and it has been changed. I wonder if they'll ever follow through on their plans to bring "Castlevania: The Arcade" to the UK and we would therefore have a reason to call it by that name. --Reinhart77 00:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I agree to the Castlevania: The Arcade.--Kiyuhito 05:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) TOKYO GAME SHOW 2009 KONAMI News From JPCVFAN. http://uk.geocities.com/nec43xkq3/tgs2009.html However, there is a possibility that this is wrong.--Kiyuhito 15:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) They said they'd announce Iga's next big project at the TGS. Assuming that list is accurate and he's not working on Alucardvania, I guess there's a few creepy looking titles on that list (Darksiders, Ninety-Nine Nights, Silent Hill) he could be working on or maybe even Tokimeki Memorial...--Reinhart77 04:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) The FAIRY TALE was added to the site of http://www.konami.jp/tgs/ KONAMI. Perhaps, this is true. In my expectation, IGA is participating in Tokimeki Memorial.--Kiyuhito 05:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) KYASSURUBANIA BANPAIAKIRA- UPDATE http://uk.geocities.com/nec43xkq3/cv64lod/index.html CV64 and LoD Spoilers and http://uk.geocities.com/nec43xkq3/hod/index.html HoD Spoilers. A lot of people are misunderstanding this.--Kiyuhito 09:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC) - I updated the Dracula Wraith accordingly (this was new to me, but it makes sense). Other pages will need to be updated as well. While I understood how the Nintendo 64 Dracula's worked, I suppose I should poke around the pages of the wiki to make sure they're all correct. I wasn't sure if Gilles de Rais being the fake Dracula was canon or if it was just a theory though. Do you know what the primary source for this information is? Is it in a Japanese version of the game itself, or maybe it's just in guides or a web page, since it is sort of a secret at first? --Reinhart77 04:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) http://uk.geocities.com/nec43xkq3/cv64lod/index.html The source was added downward and http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv64/guide-mosg.htm Another source. I think that I can explain by this.--Kiyuhito 11:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't notice the source at the bottom of the page. The English guides call him Vampire Guildre, which is kind of confusing, but I figure that was before LoD came out and before they decided what to call him in English. It's nice knowing for sure now. I suppose the rumor about Guilles de Rais being Olrox is just a theory, though it would be nice.--Reinhart77 06:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) http://uk.geocities.com/nec43xkq3/index.html Update. Perhaps, It's Final.--Kiyuhito 14:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Annette and Maria Sisters? sisters? - This seems to be saying that while Maria wasn't originally Annette's sister in the original Rondo of Blood, it was retro-actively made canon to that game after the release of Symphony of the Night. I could have sworn I've read an interview with Iga where he said that Maria and Annette were not sisters (contrary to what the English version of Dracula X and SotN manuals assert). --Reinhart77 18:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Figure Konami Style Judgment Figure and Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection. These are all Statue-Figure that cannot be moved. These are not called a Action-Figure.--Kiyuhito 13:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC)